Turned Guilty
by blackk1
Summary: Takako's heart has been broken, and she has nowhere else to turn, except...


He broke my heart, and I'll never forgive him for that. That night I had run off and hid in a back alleyway, when I realized: I didn't have to hide, I could do more than hide; I could get back at him.  
  
It had been six weeks since Sasame had left to go to Europe, saying he would not return. Takako had been devastated and had run off; nobody had seen her since then. It had worried all the other Leafé Knights had been worried, and they had spent most of their time looking for Takako. But then it had made no sense to them, when one hazy morning, Himeno had walked upon a large field, completely black. The trees were dulled gray and the sidewalk was pure black; the originally tender, fresh green grass was now colorless, as if you had just walked into an old film.  
  
"Wh...what's going on he...re?" Himeno whispered to herself, gasping at the colorless land that stood before her. Himeno dropped to her knees, and then sat back, going into a daze. She could feel herself begin to feel dizzy, and just barely, for a split second, she saw a purple and black butterfly fly right across her nose, scratching just the tip of it, and then she blacked out.  
  
Himeno woke up in a warm bed, with a stoked fire on the far left wall. She did not recognize the room, but she saw that there were numerous paintings on the wall and she heard a light scribbling coming from the other side of the room. She sat up quietly and saw Hayate bent over a bunch of white paper, messily tossed over an auburn-red desk and the chair he sat in had a large nail plunging out of one of the legs.  
  
Hayate seemed to be very busy, and at the moment Himeno was about to say something to him, the door clicked and Mannen, Hajime, and Shin walked in, with a chirping Tyipi plopped downright on Mannen's fluffy white hair. Himeno fell back into the bed and pretended she was sleeping; she rustled her feet and she could feel Shin's presence, his face near hers. Himeno's hands slowly crept towards the top of the comforter, and she sprung out at Shin's head, tickling him with her left and pushing him down with her right.  
  
Shin started crying, but then he started laughing. "Hi-Hi-Hi-me-Himen-no!!" he shouted, wrestling with her hands to get away. "S-S-sss-Stop!!" Shin screamed, falling down onto the floor.  
  
Himeno stopped. "Okay," she giggled. Hayate, Mannen, and Hajime had all turned to face Himeno and Shin, who was now getting to his feet. Mannen and Hajime seemed to be holding in their laughter, but Hayate's eyes were colder than ever. "What's wrong, Hayate?" Himeno asked him.  
  
Hayate clenched his fists and simply replied, "The Disaster Queen is back," and stood up and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Mannen and Hajime came over too, and jumped onto the small trunk at the end of the bed.  
  
"She's...back?" Himeno stuttered. "How?"  
  
Hayate shrugged. "Who knows, but the one thing is that she is, and we have to find out where she is."  
  
"Is it still Takako?!" Himeno exclaimed.  
  
"I don't kno-" Hayate was cut off by a squirming of black worms on the walls, and a strong surge into his chest. "Aahhh!!" he muttered, clenching his fists and looking through one eye, subsiding the pain a little.  
  
"Hayate!" Himeno shouted, and she noticed Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were all looking at the large window that overlooked the entire mansion. "Wh-what's going on?!" Himeno cried.  
  
The window was shattered, large pieces of glass sent flying at them. All four of them shielded themselves with their arms, but Mannen both shielded and jumped for the dresser and hit his head on one of the knobs. A strong wind blew the desk directly at Himeno, who screamed and ducked, the desk hitting the wall and headboard, shattering the desk into large sticks of needles. One large stick brushed past Himeno, leaving a large blood stained mark on the back of her neck. "AAAAAHH!!" Himeno screamed, groping the back of her neck.  
  
Darkness over came the room, Hayate's pain subsiding completely, and the long, slender figure of the Disaster Queen appeared. "Takako!" Himeno and Hayate said together. Shin and Hajime were tending to Mannen, who had a large bump slowly forming on his head.  
  
Takako laughed manically, and scoffed at them. "I feel pity for you..." she said.  
  
"Why are you the Disaster Queen again?!" Himeno cried.  
  
"Because he left me," Takako replied.  
  
"Who, Sasame?!" Himeno shouted.  
  
"Who else?" Takako retorted, and she waved her arm out at them, the sleeves rippling out at them and sending a large swarm of Familiars at them. Then the Disaster Queen disappeared into the dark skies of mist that curled around her, her evil cackling brushed away by the beating of small wings.  
  
"Himeno!" Hayate shouted. "Get those three out of here! NOW!!!" He threw strings of wind at a clump of them.  
  
Himeno nodded, and picked up Mannen, and ran out of the room, closely followed by Hajime and Shin. "Hayate!!!!!!" Himeno screamed.  
  
"GO!!" Hayate ordered, sending several blows of wind at them. Himeno shut the door as Hayate continued.  
  
Kei and Goh appeared through the broken window and they too started firing shots at them. A blast of fire barely missed Hayate, and Kei sent a bright flash of light through a whole line of them.  
  
One of the ugly butterflies attached itself to Kei's arm, which started to grow gray. "Don't move!" Hayate shouted, and threw a blare of wind at the Familiars, which split and released the Leafé it had taken from Kei.  
  
Suddenly, a large blast of ice shot through the swarm and the rest of the monsters were gone. Goh, Kei, and Hayate all turned to see where it came from. They saw Himeno there, and behind her, was the door opening slowly, with Hajime and Shin peering in.  
  
Hayate threw Himeno a funny look as a light glowed around her, and Mannen stood in front of her, Himeno returning to her normal clothes. "Mannen!!" Himeno exclaimed, as Mannen collapsed to the ground, half smiling.  
  
"Gud jub," Mannen blurted as his eyes rolled to the ceiling and he fell stiffly to the ground. Himeno bent down and picked up Mannen, who was snoring slightly, and she dropped him onto the plump bed. "Humph," Himeno scoffed. "Serves him right to force me to merge."  
  
"Himeno?" Hayate said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Himeno impolitely shouted.  
  
Hayate shot her a look that made Himeno furious. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!" she screamed, and Himeno stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Hayate and Kei both saw a glint of purple and gold flash into Himeno's eyes, but Kei thought he was seeing things, and shook the thought out of his head. Shin looked like he was going to cry, so Hajime sat down next to Shin, pulling him down with him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Goh absent-mindedly asked.  
  
Hayate ran out, quickly calling back, "You two stay and watch Mannen. Kei, Goh, we need to find Himeno." Shin and Hajime nodded, and Kei and Goh both ran out after Hayate.  
  
The three of them ran down a hall, and not long did they find Himeno facing them, her eyes glowing madly and a black aura surrounding her. Himeno smiled evilly, and the blackness absorbed her, and revealed a long, black cloak and hidden under it, an equally long, purple dress.  
  
"Hi...meno?" Hayate stuttered.  
  
"Wrong," she answered, her light reddish-brown hair growing long and black, and her eyes changing color, to a shade of purple. "I am not Himeno, I am...the Disaster Queen."  
  
Hayate glared at the Disaster Queen. "What have you done with Himeno?" he solemnly retorted.  
  
"Why, nothing at all," she replied, "except..." The Disaster Queen directed their eyes to a far wall, and through the wall, appeared Himeno, unconscious. "Now how shall I be killing her?" She floated across the hall, and removed a sword from the wall. "With this?" She felt the thin point. "Or with this?" The Disaster Queen took her left hand and curled it slightly, a ball of black electricity splurging from her hand. "OR...why not both?"  
  
There was only silence from Kei, Goh, and Hayate. "Yes, both sounds good," the Disaster Queen said, cackling. She went towards Himeno, and raised the sword, sending electricity into it, and rammed it into Himeno's heart, the Disaster Queen sending more and more electricity into the sword, and pushing harder against it to dig it into the wall.  
  
She smiled and parted with the wall, saying, "Well, how does it feel to not be able to save her? The paralysis worked, no?"  
  
Hayate flinched, and finally moved, flying up towards the Disaster Queen. He revealed a long blade, and swung it at her, who flew away briskly. "You cannot defeat me so easily," the Disaster Queen scoffed. Hayate continued, but stopped when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Himeno moving.  
  
Hayate turned towards the wall, the Disaster Queen smiling madly behind him. Himeno's head rose up, and her eyes were all black, her face expressionless, and the sword stuck deep into her body. "Today is the day," Himeno said, "for the world to end." 


End file.
